


get him out of my way

by isTrash



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Era, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Gay Bar, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Multi, i rated this mature for eventual sex scenes, ill add more later, whizzer and marvin are already broken up so no actual whizzer/marvin scenarios other than flashbacks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isTrash/pseuds/isTrash
Summary: It was chess that broke them up. A game of fucking chess.Whizzer can't help but laugh bitterly at the thought. It wasn't one of their fights that broke them up, but a game of chess.





	get him out of my way

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting something new when i should be updating my other falsettos fic. oh well?

It was chess that broke them up. _A game of fucking chess._  
 

  
Whizzer can't help but laugh bitterly at the thought. It wasn't one of the many fights they always seemed to have that broke them up, but a game of _chess._  
 

  
He was all the way across town from what he'd considered home a few hours ago. He'd taken the subway and fled. Fled from the life he'd only just began to build in that part of New York.  
 

  
Whizzer considered getting a hotel for the night and figuring out what to do from there in the morning, only to find out he wouldn't be able to afford it. It only showed how much he actually depended on Marvin to do those types of things for him.  
 

  
But it would be fine. He'd had a system laid out before Marvin. What was to say that he couldn't go back to said system?  
 

  
But he couldn't for the night. He had to find a place for him to stay until he was stable, a place that wouldn't require any sort of payment besides rent.  
 

  
So he gets himself a taxi and already knows the ride will cost him almost all of his small earnings.  
 

  
Whizzer lets his face press against the window and he tiredly watches the traffic that comes with living in New York.  
 

  
The ride is eventually over, and he pays the taxi driver. The taxi drives off and he's left alone on a practically deserted street in front of an apartment complex at one o'clock in the morning.  
 

  
Whizzer takes a deep breath and tries to remember the last time he's seen or heard anything from this guy, but it's been so long and he just can't remember.  
 

  
He holds his breath and considers canceling his plan.  
 

  
He doesn't.  
 

  
Instead, he continuously presses on the buzzer until his old friend comes down to get Whizzer personally.  
 

  
"What the _fuck_?" is the first thing Whizzer hears.  
 

  
Whizzer turns around to see his friend.  
 

  
"You don't talk to me for a year, and now you're here at my apartment? What the hell, Whizzer?"  
 

  
Whizzer gives a halfhearted grin. "Hey, Grant."  
 

  
Grant Foster was an old hookup of Whizzer's, one of the only hookups he has that he still remains in contact with. Right now, Grant's hair is tousled, and he looks like he just woke up.  
 

  
Grant raises his eyebrows. "What, no sarcastic reply? Are you sure you're the same Whizzer Brown I know?"  
 

  
Whizzer lets out a weak chuckle. "Let me in and we'll talk. It's cold as balls out here and I'm about to freeze my dick off."  
 

  
Grant nods and gestures for Whizzer to follow him, which he does.  
 

  
Once inside the apartment, Grant leads Whizzer to the living room, which looks like the dorm of a college student. Very cramped, very small, and very messy.  
 

  
Grant makes Whizzer sit down on the stain ridden couch and goes to pour them both a glass of wine.  
 

  
He returns and Whizzer just stares at the glass of wine in his hands, almost as if he doesn't know what to do with it.  
 

  
"So, what's happened?" Grant asks, successfully bringing Whizzer back into reality.  
 

  
"Right. Well, I've been in a nine month… relationship? I don't know what else to call it… and we broke up. Just today," Whizzer explains. He watches Grant nod. Whizzer goes back to staring at his glass of wine in his hand.  
 

  
"And I don't know how to feel about it. I know our relationship wasn't going to last, hell, none ever do, and I sure as fuck wasn't going to commit. But… something about this breakup is different. More harrowing." Whizzer sets his glass down on the coffee table in front of him and rubs his face tiredly with his hands. Whizzer looks back at Grant and sees his friend's gaze transfixed on himself.  
 

  
Grant doesn't stop looking at Whizzer until he finally says, "I think you love him."  
 

  
Whizzer laughs at that. "It might be different this time, but there's no way I love _him_."  
 

  
Grant shrugs. "I'm just telling you what I think. I don't know for sure, because I've only been in love once. But it sounds like love."  
 

  
Whizzer snorts. "Well, you thought wrong," he says. It's quiet for a moment as they both mull over their situations. Whizzer takes a sip of the wine. It's cheap, that's for sure, but it definitely gets the job done.  
 

  
"I hope you don't mind, but would it be okay if I stayed here for a while? Just until I can support myself," Whizzer assures.  
 

  
Grant nods, "Of course you can. You'd have to sleep in the smaller room though."  
 

  
Whizzer smiles tightly. "That's fine. As long as I have a place to stay."  
 

  
It's quiet again, and they both use it as a chance to drink their wine.  
 

  
"At least I'll have someone other than random hookups to keep me company now," Grant says lightheartedly. Whizzer lets out a snort. He finishes his glass and turns down Grant's offer on another glass.  
 

  
"I'm going to unpack, and then go to sleep," Whizzer explains. Grant doesn't answer, only humming in reply. Whizzer doesn't say anything as he takes his suitcase back to the small bedroom. The day's been draining for him, too much for him to keep up with.

  
   
He unpacks his limited belongings and thinks of Jason as he does so. He can't help but think about what Marvin would tell Jason to explain Whizzer's sudden absence. Maybe some bullshit lie that Jason would see right through. The corners of Whizzer's lips twitch as he smiles slightly. He's always been fond of the kid. He wonders if Jason will miss him.  
 

 

Whizzer definitely will.  
 

  
Whizzer sighs as he places the last of his clothes in the cheap drawers of the dresser. The clothes Marvin bought for him.  
 

  
Whizzer stands in the center of the room, standing there, at a loss for knowing what to do.  
 

  
When his eyelids begin to droop, he knows that it's time to go to sleep.  
 

  
So he strips down to his underwear and lays there, still and silent in the bed. The room's dark and the only light in the room is coming from the artificial lighting outside.  
 

  
The dark and silence that fills the room are unbearable, and it begins to make him think about his time spent with Marvin. Not the bad times, the times they spent arguing, no; the tender gentle moments that made Whizzer's heart long for _more_. The soft and sweet moments after passionate sex where they both laid in bed and just _held each other_ , whispering sweet nothings to the other and chastely kissing. The rare times when Marvin came home from work after a long day and they both just cuddled, the silence being all they needed.  
 

  
But as soon as Whizzer's heart ached because he knew that those rare occurrences wouldn't happen anymore, he pushed it all to the side, not wanting to spend a single second of his time thinking about those times. He should be living in the present. Not the past.  
 

  
So Whizzer pulled the cheap, scratchy duvet tighter around him and tried to fall asleep without those warm, reassuring arms wrapped around him for the first time in what seemed like years.

**Author's Note:**

> like always, tell me if the characterization is off. whizzer is hard to get perfectly, but for the first time, i feel 99% sure about how i wrote him. and i feel like whenever people write about whizzer getting kicked out, they always have him stay with cordelia and charlotte because he knows them for some reason. but that's HIGHLY unlikely. new york is fucking huge and it's rare that you really ever see anyone there that you know, so i added original characters, but this isn't an original story. oh, also, here's something i feel like i should mention: i don't live in new york, so i based new york after how it feels on the numerous times i've been to the city for something. so, people who live in new york, tell me if this is accurate or not.
> 
> tumblr (@JeremyIsTheIntrovertHeere)  
> instagram (@jeremy_is_utter_trash_hi)  
> twitter (@JeremyIsTrash)


End file.
